


[RAGE]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [28]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Siegetober (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: CH1: Thermite rages after Ace stole his kill.But Ace knows how to get himself out of trouble.CH2: Zofia has been downed in an explosion.But as always, she withstands. Parallelled with Invictus (W.E. Henley)
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Series: Siegetober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Like spiderman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this time, they're already together :D  
> Hope you'll like this short piece of fluff.  
> \+ Sry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

Thermite was rappelling outside the staircase of a fake house, holding a line with his ACOG through a broken window. He was waiting for Fuze’s cluster charge to clean an adjacent room on the upper floor from whoever was camping in there. He was ready, his line of sight steady, he was focused. Waiting patiently. Then, Fuze muttered:

“Cluster charge activated.”

Thermite grinned. He was betting on Echo, he liked staying in that room.

“Hi sweetie pie.” Ace’s voice dragged his attention just above.

The Norwegian was rappelling upside down, their head almost touching, and the moment Jordan glanced up at him, Valkyrie rushed out of the room Jordan had been watching, and Ace headshot her. Thermite gaped as a sudden rage rose up in him:

“You little shit, you just KS-ed me!” he exclaimed.

“KS as in Kill Secure, right sweetie pie?”

“As in Kill Stealing! I hate you!”

“Aaanw don’t be like that.”

_‘Scenario is over. Defenders win. Hostage was killed by a cluster charge.’ The announcer said._

Thermite punched the wall and cursed:

"Goddam it, Håvard!"

“Aaanw is my sweetie pie raging over a kill? Come on, gimme a kiss.”

Ace lowered himself on his rope, their faces brushing against each other, even though Ace was still upside down.  
In fact, his pale complexion was getting redder.

“No way. You stole my kill and distracted me from the exercise! You don’t deserve a kiss!”

Thermite was about to rappel down to the ground, but Ace attached one of his additional snap link to Thermite’s harness.

“Gimme a kiss.” He insisted.

“No. You should’ve thought about it before you pulled that shit on me.”

Ace attached a second snap link to Thermite, stopping him from getting down.

“Come on. Just one kiss. Spiderman-style.”

“No. I don’t want to see your face, right now.”

“Good thing I’m wearing my balaclava then.”

Thermite reached for Ace’s snap links that were attached to his harness, but Ace put a hand on his:

“Please, sweetie pie.”

“No.”

“You love me.”

“But you stole my kill.”

“I _secured_ it.”

“Let me go.”

“After a kiss.”

 _“Hey, lovebirds, scenario is over!”_ Lion’s voice echoed in their radio.

“Urgh, this is so embarrassing.” Jordan grumbled.

“I won’t let go till you’ve kissed me.”

“Your blood is rushing down to your brain, babe, you’ll need to go down” Thermite said.

“Did you just call me _babe_?”

“I didn’t. And I was serious, you’re turning red.”

“Aaanw, you’re worried.”

“You’re unbearable.”

“Then kiss me so that I can go down safely without bursting a vessel from all that blood going north. Or South. What’s the phrasing again?”

Thermite rolled his eyes and yielded. Tossing his rifle aside, leaving it hanging thanks to his strap, his bandaged hands went for Håvard’s balaclava to roll it up to his nose.

“Oh man, this is so like Spiderman, if only I had my phone, I love you!” Ace chuckled.

“Stop it or I won’t kiss you!”

“Sure. Zipping it.”

Jordan slowly pressed his lips to Ace’s mouth, who moved his against Jordan’s, moaning at the wet and bouncy contact. Ace closed his eyes and relaxed, his arms falling downwards like a ragdoll. It was one of those loving and gentle kisses Jordan had the secret of, and he was _melting_. It was like biting a warm ripe peach, so sweet, and wet and smooth. Jordan slowly parted away to take a breath and chuckled:

“There you go. Happy?”

“Hm. More.”

“Oh come on! You’re going to burst a vessel!”

“Aaanw I love that worried and caring Jordan so muuuch.”

Jordan gave him a second kiss, and when Ace’s eyes closed again at the loving contact of their lips, Jordan unclasped Ace’s snap links that were restraining him and let himself slide down along the rope in a sudden movement:

“The fuck?! Jordan, sweetie pie! That’s cheating, you distracted me!”

Jordan winked at him front the ground:

“Well, you stole my kill, _babe_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) I'm currently working on a multi-chapter fic on this ship, but the first drafts are too angsty and sad at the moment haha I'm trying to make it fluffier and funnier :D
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. Lemme know in kudos or comments <3


	2. Invicta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something.

_Out of the night that covers me  
__Black as the pit from pole to pole,  
__I thank whatever gods may be  
__For my unconquerable soul_.

Zofia’s eyelids fluttered open. It was dark, but a neon light was vibrating from the corridor, intermittently lighting the wrecked room she was lying in. There was a light rain on her cheek. A rain that didn’t taste either like salt or liquid atmosphere. It tasted like chemicals. It was coming from the emergency sprinkler on the ceiling. She moved her fingers, trying to assess the damage on her body, then turned on her chest, pushing herself up on her arms. One of her wrists bent in a wrong way and she hissed between clenched teeth.

_In the fell clutch of circumstance,  
_ _I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
_ _Under the bludgeonings of chance  
_ _My head is bloody, but unbowed._

Drops of blood fell between her hands. She touched her forehead, and looking at her fingertips, she saw they were glistening with wet crimson liquid. Her glasses had been shattered a few feet away. She sighed and dragged her numb legs to her, one knee helping the other to push her up on her two legs. When she was standing, she breathed in and readied her gun, loading it with a new magazine. She leant on a desk, a school desk that was broken in two halves. Kids had been there. Kids had been targeted. But they had saved them. _Most of them._

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
_ _Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
_ _And yet the menace of the years  
_ _Finds, and shall find, me unafraid._

She would keep on fighting. Till her last breath. Keep on fighting for a better world for her daughter. For a new generation to properly make use of the world she wanted to leave cleansed. Keep on fighting for herself, to prove them wrong, to prove her younger self wrong; she was good at something, good for something. She was resilient. She was strong. She was on top. On her own.

_It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,_

Picking up her rifle, she unloaded her double barrel launcher, the cartridges falling noisily and clinging on the broken tiles of the ground. She opened her side pocket and inserted the new ammunition in the launcher. She readied her rifle, grabbed her beret and put it back on her head.

_I am the master of my fate:  
_ _I am the captain of my soul._


End file.
